Say Something
by VnikLord
Summary: Nunca en ningún momento desde que lo conocía lo había creído un sociópata ¡Jamás! hasta ese momento, el momento en el que se John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock había resuelto el caso horas antes y aun así mantuvo a la pobre anciana atada a una bomba...solo ¿por qué? Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre "Slash" del foro "221B Baker Street".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**N/A: **_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre "Slash" del foro "221B Baker Street". __Ubicado en el episodio de "El Gran Juego"._

"**Say Something"**

Nada estaba bien, su vida no estaba bien. Desde que toda esta locura empezó Sherlock había mostrado a cada paso lo peor de él, acaso la vida de las personas no era importante, acaso tenía tan pocos sentimientos. Nunca en ningún momento desde que lo conocía lo había creído un sociópata ¡Jamás! hasta ese momento, el momento en el que se John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock había resuelto el caso horas antes y aun así mantuvo a la pobre anciana atada a una bomba, solo ¿por qué? No, él no era capaz de entender el porqué… por eso aquella noche tras la explosión no volvió con él al apartamento, no podía estar a su lado, no podía mirarlo a la cara sin sentir decepción, sin sentir ganas de golpearlo.

Y allí estaba él sumido en sus pensamientos, en aquella pequeña taberna, sintiéndose miserable. Sherlock había cambiado su forma de ver la vida, aquel maldito sociópata se había construido un enorme hueco en su corazón, tanto como para estar terriblemente asustado. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos sentado en la barra consumiendo una cerveza tras otra, que cuando alguien a su lado le tendió otra no dudo en cogerla y darle un trago. Al girarse vio una cara conocida, era aquel chico, el que salía con Molly. Le miraba con la cara contrariada, pero solo permaneció a su lado, sin preguntas, sin entrometerse por largo rato, solo haciéndole compañía. Y John lo agradeció. Agradeció el silencio. Agradeció la compañía, tal vez así a ojos de cualquiera no era alguien ahogando sus penas, sino unos amigos tomando unas copas…

Pasaron por unas cuantas bebidas más, demasiadas tal vez. Cuando al fin salieron juntos del local era muy tarde, demasiado tarde.

—Gracias por la compañía… eeeh?—John lo miraba intentando recordar su nombre, y esperando no ofender por ello al otro, pero lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue un ligero beso en los labios— ¡Oh! Uhm gracias…creo—John miraba a todos lados esperando que nadie los hubiera visto, aunque aquello realmente no había estado tan mal.

Cuando volvió a posar su mirada en la del joven, aquel le devolvía una mirada risueña y una gran sonrisa. Le pareció tan encantador… ¡obviamente había bebido demasiado, sí! Y no pudo evitar carcajearse, porque aquello era ridículo. El no era gay, había ido hasta allí para acallar su decepción y sin embargo había disfrutado aquel beso, había sido cálido y era exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Tal vez la bebida tuvo la culpa o la decepción o el necesitar sentirse vivo pero agarró a aquel joven de la cintura y tirando de él atrapó sus labios en un beso húmedo, uno que arrancó de sus más bajos instintos y… ¡Dios si era correspondido! sus labios eran mordidos y su boca invadida de tal manera que pronto perdió el control. Estampó al joven contra la pared el edificio mientras besaba sus labios hambriento, paró un instante y lo miró en busca de consentimiento pero aquel joven se lanzó contra sus labios como si fuera un depredador y comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con sus manos. Dios aquellos estaba siendo demasiado, John comenzó a emitir sonidos vergonzosos y a cambio el joven solo se encendía más… Por un segundo la imagen de Sherlock se cruzó en sus pensamientos y en ese pequeño segundo se dio cuenta de que desde que había empezado a besar a aquel hombre había deseado que fuera él, ese maldito imbécil, ese insensible ser…

—No, no espera… yo no puedo—Necesito mucho autocontrol para separarse de aquel que había despertado tantas cosas en su interior— Lo lamento…

— ¡Jim!— lo miraba con una extraña mirada, tal vez fuera su imaginación pero le recordó a la de Sherlock— no te preocupes John Watson ¡Lo entiendo!—le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a irse lentamente mientras John lo seguía con la mirada, todavía pensando en si seguirlo, pero antes de desaparecer se volteó — Tal vez nos volvamos a ver… en otra ocasión Dr. Watson!—Vale aquello sí había sido raro, pero volteó y se fue a casa esperando no cruzarse en el salón con Sherlock, no quería sentirse analizado.

oOo

La realidad lo sacudió como un terremoto devastador en el momento que Moriarty entro en la piscina. Reconoció su voz aun sin verle la cara y por un segundo deseó que aquella bomba explotara haciéndolo pedazos, no podía doler más que aquella sensación de haber traicionado a Sherlock.

Intentaba no mirar a Sherlock a los ojos, intentaba mantener las formas, intentaba que no lo descubriera nunca. Pero el momento fue claro para él, en cuanto Moriarty dijo que quemaría su corazón Sherlock lo leyó todo en su cara y lo confirmó al mirar por un segundo a John. La confusión fue clara en su rostro, casi pudo oír su corazón pararse un instante para después continuar como si nada, pero para John estuvo claro que nunca repararía aquel error.

oOo

Los días de después fueron complicados. John permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en su sofá, perdido en sus pensamientos y Sherlock se negaba a salir de su habitación. Lo sabía, Sherlock lo sabía todo y John no podía decir nada al respecto, nada de nada…

John se arrastró hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock, aquello debía de terminar, él no podía continuar así, apoyo su frente en la puerta, ni siquiera intento abrirla.

—Di algo Sherlock— la voz amortiguada de John atravesaba la puerta de su habitación— Dime algo por favor… ¡Grítame, golpéame! Haz lo que quieras…. ¡Pero haz algo al respecto! Porque siento que te estoy perdiendo…—la voz de John se quebró y comenzó a hablar a trompicones— y… no... no puedo perderte…

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a John a un Sherlock roto, con lágrimas surcando su preciosa cara y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, ambos mirándose sin decir absolutamente nada, solo mirándose mientras dejaban caer lagrima tras lagrima. Sherlock abrió y cerró varias veces la boca para hablar pero cerrándola después fuertemente, evitando decir algo de lo que tal vez se arrepentiría después. Alzo su mano y John cerró los ojos esperando algo que nunca llegó, a cambio Sherlock secó sus lágrimas y acuno su cara en silencio. Lo miró a los ojos y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, para después dejarlo y acudir a la cocina a comenzar un experimento.

John subió a su habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama y continuó llorando, había perdido algo, algo importante… ¡Tal vez lo más importante! Perder algo antes de tenerlo era duro, perder la posibilidad de tener algo es devastador, pero intentarían continuar adelante con aquel gran agujero en sus almas…

oOo

**N/A: **Ok perdón, perdón, perdón…. Se aceptan tomatazos de todo tipo… ¡aunque mejor si son Cherry! Recuerden que yo les amo (*.*)/

Espero que me digan lo horrible que soy por escribir esto, pero mala mala mala! Y lo siento, pero me puse el reto de escribir algo triste para esta ocasión ¿lo conseguí?

_¡¿Que somos leones o huevones?!_ …Si lo sé esto no tiene sentido nada más que para una persona… ¡MonroeN te lo dedico! Y si tienes razón lo he pasado fatal escribiendo esto (U.U)

Besos Lord.


End file.
